Blush
by LittleWing
Summary: LJ kink meme prompt: 5 times Jensen made Cougar blush and the one time Cougar made Jensen blush. As a warning I may opt to change the rating when it's completed.
1. 1st Blush

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Losers be it the comic or the movie.

A/N: All 6 chapters will be on the slashy side. I will be doing my best to not make them too adult for this site. This story will be x-posted to here and my LJ (link is in my profile under homepage, you will have to have an LJ account to access my LJ- friending is not required), where I will post anything that I feel is too graphic for this site. This was taken from the Losers Kink Meme over on LJ, but I have not posted it there yet as I have not yet finished the other chapters. All the chapters will be drabblish, unbeta'd, and hopefully not awkward or crappy. Trying to keep all the chapters light and fun as a break from the serious pieces I've been working on. And for those looking for more chapters for the Dare, they are coming-spent June laid up with a back spasm that only allowed me to sit and/or stand for a limited amount of time and retain the ability to move. Okay so, enjoy...

And as always, if for any reason something I have written offends please feel free to PM me about it.

* * *

The first time Jensen made Cougar blush had been an accident. It had been his third mission as a Loser. He really couldn't remember much about the mission, other than it had actually gone to plan—target acquired and taken out without all hell breaking loose; unlike his first mission with them when hell had rained down on them. As reward for not blowing up half of whatever second world country they had been the brass had given them twenty-four hours to rest before hauling their asses home in a C-130 to wait for their next assignment.

Happy to be out of the field and in civilization, Jensen had bought a Hersey bar in the lobby of their hotel before bee lining it to the room he and Cougar were sharing. Clay had been the only one to get his own room, perks of being in command he'd said when Pooh and Jensen began to complain about room sharing. He checked the room over quickly, noting that it was empty. With a smile he dropped his gear on to the bed closest to the bathroom before heading in to clean up.

Refreshed and clad in his boxers, Jensen moved his pack to the floor before sprawling out on the bed. Unwrapping the Hershey bar, Jensen carefully broke a square of the chocolate from the rest of the bar and popped it in his mouth. He was careful not to chew the small bar of chocolate sitting on his tongue, allowing it to mostly melt before swallowing it down. He repeated his action until the entire bar was gone, licking the chocolate from his fingers when they needed it and moaning at the sheer pleasure of a real bed, clean underwear, and a good chocolate bar.

After he'd melted the last bite of the Hershey bar in his mouth and licked the last traces of chocolate from his finger tips, Jensen realized he wasn't as alone in the room as he'd thought he was. Leaning against the wall, with his hat tipped down in an attempt to obscure his face was Cougar. Jensen smiled at the silent man, chocolate oozing slightly from his mouth to coat his lips.

"I'd offer you some," he said, attempting not to spit the chocolate mess from his mouth, "but that was the last bite."

He watched the sniper for his usual bob of his head in agreement, but saw nothing of the like. Instead he caught a slight hue of pink to the man's cheeks as the older man quickly ducked into the bathroom.

Jensen sank farther into the bed, reveling in the fact that he'd made the second scariest member of their team blush. It was something he wanted to see again.


	2. 2nd Blush

Disclaimer: please see chapter 1.

A/N: All right so here is chapter 2 or the 2nd Blush. Hope that it's not too rambly. I want to get them all completed today and hopefully posted. This one turned out a bit longer than the first. Again this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are on me. Let me know what y'all think. And thank you to all who stopped by for the first chapter. Happy 4th of July!

* * *

The second time Jensen made Cougar blush had been more of an experiment than accident—a serious risk to his health. He had spent just shy of two months, or about four missions, using a web cam to grab images of the mostly elusive sniper—even managing to sneak a few of him sleeping. It had taken him a couple more missions for him to crop himself out of most of the web cam shots. Cougar being a mile away from his position at his sniper perch made setting up the experiment that much easier.

The experiment was simple Jensen merely wanted to see what kinds of things would make Cougar blush. Ever since he'd caught the slight pink coloring the sniper's cheeks after he'd eaten a chocolate bar after his third mission with his new unit, Jensen had not only wanted to see it again, but been curious what would/could cause the man to blush.

Clicking open the files he wanted the older man to find, Jensen hummed to himself and waited for Cougar to reappear in the room. It was a simple plan, a brilliantly simple plan. The only downsides he could find to his plan were the risk of Cougar shooting him for sneaking pictured of him and the waiting involved. He tapped his fingers in a harsh rhythm against the motel table as he waited for the sniper to enter their room—then it was time to begin the experiment.

Jensen's heart thumped hard against his ribs when his ears picked up the soft click of the door knob being turned. He did his best to not blush himself as he pretended to type on the keyboard of his laptop—waiting for Cougar to let his presence be known. His wait was over moments later when the sniper lightly touched the back of the cheap chair Jensen was sat in on his way to the bed next to the window.

"Hey, Cougs!" Jensen greeted brightly, turning away from the work he was not doing on the laptop. "Could you do me a favor? I want to grab a quick shower before we have to head out to find the next target, could you print the mission specs for me?"

He studied his teammate for a long second before quickly vacating the chair and disappearing into the small bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower, and went to wait by the door to listen for any type of noise from Cougar. He heard nothing. Deciding that he need to make it look like he'd actually taken a shower, Jensen stripped down to his boxers, removed his glasses and thrust his head into the luke warm spray of the shower to wet it. Shutting off the water, he shook excess water from his blond hair, and fumbled for his glasses on the counter before grabbing one of the cheap towels. He wrapped it hastily around his waist, pushing the waistband of his boxers low on his hips.

Taking a steadying breath, and taking the fact that he was still breathing as a good sign the hacker opened the bathroom door.

He glanced at the portable printer, and neat stack of papers sitting next to it.

"Thank you," he said, turning his gaze to the figure stretched prone on the bed. He watched as Cougar turned to look at him, hat once more set low in an attempt to conceal his face. For a long second Cougar stared at the younger man before giving a brief nod in acknowledgement before turning away again.

Jensen smiled. The experiment had mostly gone to plan. The pictures on the computer had failed to elicit the desired response from the sniper, but his half naked body had apparently done the trick. Jensen decided then that he really liked the light pink flush coloring his teammate's cheeks. He just wondered if perhaps he could make the man turn a darker shade of pink.


	3. 3rd Blush

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: This one didn't turn out quite how I had planned, but I think it's cute-ish. Hope that y'all like. Only three more chapters to go and this will be complete. I am hoping to get all three chapters done and posted today. Did not happen last night b/c of 4th of July...so fire works, kids, dogs, and humid weather. Once this is complete it will be on my LJ (link is listed as my homepage in profile). Enjoy...and reviews are always nice. Thank you to all you have favored, alerted, read, and reviewed this.

* * *

The third time Jensen made Cougar blush did not entirely go as he'd planned or hoped it would. Clay had given him and honest hacking assignment, finding their latest target's financial records and anything else on the computer or internet about him. His plan had been to do his hacking in his boxers, for which there were two reasons: One was that it was Panama in mid-July and just fucking hot; two was that he hoped it would be Cougar to walk through the door to the room they'd been sharing to see him in nothing more than his dog tags and boxers dotted with skulls, not Clay.

"What the fuck? Jensen!" Clay had roared before the door ever closed.

"Colonel!" Jensen yelled in response, turning away from the laptop and his half completed work. "Was not expecting you…yet. 'M half done with the info gathering, Sir. Gimme another twenty minutes and I'll have it all for you."

"Jensen, where are your clothes?" Clay demanded locking his gaze on the blond man's face and refusing to look any lower.

"On the bed, Sir," Jensen answered, wanting nothing more than to look away from the infuriated gaze of his CO. "You want I should put them back on, Sir?"

"Now," Clay confirmed with a firm scowl on his lips.

Not waiting to be told twice, Jensen moved to the bed. He grabbed up his issue cargos and hastily pulled them up. He'd just pulled them to his hips when he noticed movement at the edge of the wide open door.

"If I _ever_ catch you hacking sans clothing again, I will shoot you, am I clear, Corporal?"

"Crystal, Sir."

"Get back to work. And remember what I said." Clay turned to leave, hoping to never again see that much of the young man again. "Cougar," he greeted the shadow hovering at the edge of the door.

Jensen watched Clay walk from the room, as he buttoned and zipped his pants—grumbling as he did so. He stopped and looked up at the sound of his intended target's name. By all rights he should have been the one turning shades of pink found only on paint chips. He was surprised to discover that he was not. Instead, Cougar's cheeks, what Jensen could see of them due to the tip of the sniper's hat, were a slightly darker shade of pink than he'd seen before.

"Can you believe that he won't let me work in comfort?" he all but shouted, turning back to the computer and doing his best not to smile at the blush on the older man's face.


	4. 4th Blush

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

A/N: Okay so I wanted to have this finished an up the other day, but yesterday thinking was a difficulty for me. I was not well earlier this week with I don't know what, could have been allergies, gluten/wheat reaction due to contamination or it could have been heat related, or my luck heat plus one of the other two. Anyhoo, better now and back w/chapter 4. Also did manage to get the prompt wrong; Cougar's supposed to be making Jensen blush, but honestly I don't see Jensen blushing all that easily...not that I think Cougar does either. Rambling aside I hope to have the last two chapters up by the end of the week. As usual this is unbeta'd. Also thanks to those you've left reviews, signed up alerts, or just stopped by to read.

**

* * *

**

The fourth time Jensen made Cougar blush was in a bar somewhere outside of Prague. His mission that night had not been to turn the sniper two shades of pink—it had been to entice one of the few beauties in the bar to escort him back to his room, or wherever it was that she was staying.

It had all been innocent enough, the five of them entered the bar and then went their own ways for the evening. Pooch hit the far end of the bar, while Clay and Roque disappeared pretty much completely. Cougar was the only one to stay anywhere near Jensen, settling in at a small table ten feet from the end of the bar where Jensen had the attention of some young women.

"Can you really do that?" one of the girls in the gaggle squealed in broken English.

"Just so happens I can," Jensen said, eyes flicking up to catch his Cougar's. "Can I have a cherry with a stem please?" he asked the man behind the bar, turning away from the girls and Cougar's staring eyes. Silently the man handed Jensen a shallow dish full of long stemmed cherries. "Thank you."

"All right," he said plucking the stem from a cherry, "prepare to be amazed."

Jensen's eyes scanned over the gaggle of girls as he popped the stem into his mouth. Slowly he slid the stem around his mouth, allowing his tongue to work the thin stem into a knot. Closing his eyes for a moment to feel the knot his tongue was tying in the stem, Jensen decided to go for a two knots instead of the single knot he was known for. Finished with the first knot and half way through the second one, he opened his eyes to survey the gaggle of girls excitedly chatting and sneak a quick look at Cougar, who took a long drag from his bottle of beer. Just as the girls began to complain that it was taking him too long to tie a knot in the stem, Jensen finished the second knot and pulled it from his mouth.

"And here you have it not one," he eyed the sniper, "but two knots!" He held the stem out for the girls to gawk at and mull over. Jensen's eyes slipped between the girls speaking rapidly about the blond's tongue and Cougar who was attempting to appear nonchalant as he finished the last of his beer.

Jensen smiled at the almost red color the sniper's cheeks had turned, before turning his attention back to the girls admiring the knots in the cherry stem.


	5. 5th Blush

Disclaimer: please see chapter 1.

A/N: Did plan to have this finished up before the end of last week, but life had other plans...in short family and I spent a bit time running around town and thus I was unable to get much writing done. But yay! only one chapter to go, which should totally be done this week. Realized after chapter 4 that I got the prompt a bit backwards (ooops!)-it was supposed to be Cougar that makes Jensen blush, but oh well here we are at chapter 5 and more than half done. So, finishing it the way I started it. If time and the muses allow I might one day write the flip of this. Enjoy the chapter and the almost not subtle cookie consuming. As always this is not beta'd, mostly b/c I just wanted it as distraction while I try to push through the fictions I want beta'd and made pretty. Thanks to all who have left reviews, favored, subscribed to alert and stopped by to read this.

* * *

The fifth time that Jensen made Cougar blush had been in the hanger while waiting on the C-130 to take them to Honduras. Like the other times he'd managed to make the sniper blush, Jensen had not set out to make the other man's face turn pink. He'd set out to enjoy his last comfort of home for a while—a small package of Oreos from the vending machine in one of the halls in the admin building they went through to get to the hanger.

Leaning back in a cheap folding chair, Jensen sat with his feet atop a table along one of the back walls of the hanger—the shiny blue package sitting open on his stomach, one dark chocolate cookie in hand. He carefully twisted the cookie apart exposing the perfectly intact cream center. He smiled at the fact that the cream center was not, for once, split unevenly between the cookie halves before slowly bringing the half with the cream filling on it to his mouth. He hummed as quietly as he could manage as he ran the cream side of the cookie down his tongue; tasting the deliciously sweet filling before allowing his tongue gouge a large amount of the filling into his mouth.

Oblivious to his surroundings, much like the first time he'd made the older man blush, Jensen meticulously removed the cream filling from the cookie. After nearly two minutes the cookie was empty of the filling. Leisurely, Jensen nibbled at the chocolate cookie he'd finished licking.

He'd only made it to his third cookie when Clay shouted that it was time to grab gear and head out. Swearing, Jensen stuffed the cookie in his mouth, pocketing the remaining cookies for the flight down.

Pulling his feet from the table, he tipped the front legs of his chair back to the cement floor. He'd just grabbed his bag and turned to follow Pooch, who was just behind Roque and Clay, when he felt the sniper's eyes on him. He smiled broadly, pushing aside his sudden feeling of embarrassment, and said, "everyone knows the best part of Oreos is the cream filling. I do happen to have a few left, and I might be willing to share."

He turned and quickly headed after the other members of their team—smiling like a loon at the deepening shade of pink coloring Cougar's face.


	6. 6th Blush

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Notes: Sorry this took so long to get out, been having fun with my allergies for the last couple weeks...and I won't get started on the kids. Let's just say that I almost quite writing after a trying afternoon. Thank to all who read, favorited, and alerted this story. I may eventually sit down and try to make Jensen blush.

* * *

Nightmare was one word that could be used to describe the mission in Honduras. Cluster fuck was a far better description in Jensen's opinion. An opinion he expressed several times on the flight from the rally point in Honduras to Belize where they prepared for their C-130 back to the states. He was certain he'd said other things as well, but sitting on the hotel's bed staring at the blank screen of the television he couldn't recall much of what he'd prattled on about that had Roque in an even worse mood than the exhaustion and bullet wound had put him in.

Talking was his comfort and filler for the thoughts that would rest in his head if he didn't keep noise going. So, he yammered on despite Roque's mostly empty threats to cut out his tongue and shove it down his throat. His lips moved and voice came out despite the bullets flying by him as he ran. His mouth moved even faster when he felt sleep encroaching on him…if he didn't sleep, much, the nightmares would stay away. He talked to keep his mind from the stare he could feel coming from Cougar.

Sitting there staring at the blank TV screen, with no one to talk to and nothing left to go on about, Jensen found himself thinking; and he was thinking that teasing the quiet sniper had not been the best thing. Sure, it'd been fun to watch the pink hue form on the man's face…even turning his ears a pale shade of red once. But taking the time to reflect on the purposeful teasing, and Roque's reaction to the way he liked to enjoy his Oreos, he'd come to the conclusion that perhaps teasing the second deadliest member—only second deadliest because he couldn't quite decide if Roque or Clay should tie for first or be one and two—of the team was not his brightest idea. No matter how well the man wore the blush that would tinge his cheeks at Jensen's antics.

Jensen abruptly shook the thoughts from his head, deciding to instead grab a shower before heading down the lobby in search of something chocolate…preferably M&Ms or a Hershey bar, or may Oreos and milk.

Not ten minutes later Jensen was out the shower, his desire for chocolate stronger than that for a long hot shower, toweled off, and half dressed. Pulling the door open in his rush to find a clean shirt and head down stairs, Jensen stepped into the main sleeping area of the hotel room he and Cougar were sharing. He stopped short of his bed. Laying neatly in the center of it was a large Hershey bar, a package of Oreos, a small bag of M&Ms, and a few other chocolately treats, including chocolate covered cherries.

Leaning against the headboard of the other bed was Cougar, hat tipped down enough that Jensen couldn't see more than the man's chin…maybe a smidge of the tip of his nose, but nothing else. The one thing he was sure of was that Cougar was watching him.

"Thought you might want something snacky," Cougar said quietly, not moving from his position.

Slowly Jensen felt the heat of embarrassment creep through him, turning his face a pale shade of pink. He wanted to say that it was the gift of chocolate, or that the man he'd teased with the way he liked to consume his junk foods, but in the end he decided that it was the fact that he couldn't tell if Cougar were watching him or sleeping that did. Pushing the feeling down, he snatched up the Hershey bar.


End file.
